Delivery
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: "I want to take you and make you scream my name, so that the rest of these brats know that you are mine." I stare up at Levi uncertain I heard him right.


"Levi," I call entering his office room without first knocking.

"Cadet who gave you permission to enter my office or better yet use my name without my title?" I smile at my commander: Captain Levi. Most of the cadets are scared of him and find him intimidating, but then he's usually tougher on the other cadets. I haven't figured out why, I suspect giving up on a pointless battle, but Levi allows me to break all his rules, with the exception of his cleanliness that we both share.

"I wanted to tell you that commander Erwin is calling a meeting for all captains after most cadets head to bed." I make my way to his desk and plop down in the chair in front of his desk with my legs crossed, casually dangling over the edge. I tilt my head back and stare at his ceiling.

'I love this room. It's so clean and it's just easy to relax in here with no disturbances,' I think to myself with a sigh.

"Anything else cadet," Levi asks almost sounding annoyed. I shake my head.

"No sir, just enjoying the peace and cleanliness."

"Tch," Levi mumbles and returns to his paperwork.

"Hey Levi," I call softly after some time of silence. He looks up at me silently, placing his pen down. "Why do you let me get away with things that the other cadets don't get away with?"

"Haven't you figured it out already cadets stupide," Levi asks casually switching over to French as he calls me a stupid cadet.

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't need to ask, now would I Levi." Levi sighs and stands up from his desk, making his way towards me. He stops in front of me, towering above my head as I lie across his seat and stare up at him.

I love when he looks at me with a contemplating, bored gaze. It always feels as if he's boring into me as his stormy gray eyes pick me apart.

"Je tiens à vous prendre et vous faire hurler mon nom, afin que tout le reste de ces marmots saura que vous êtes à moi." _(I want to take you and make you scream my name, so that the rest of these brats know that you are mine_ ) I stare up at Levi uncertain I heard him right.

"L-Levi," I stutter for the first time that I've talked to Levi.

"Oui cadets," Levi asks leaning in close to my face. At this proximity I could actually feel his hot breath hitting my face.

"Earlier, did I hear you right? I could only make out some of it, but you mentioned wanting to make me scream your name and something of brats knowing I'm yours."

"Oui cadets," Levi confers leaning down so that his lips are brushing mine. My lips part as my eyes widen.

 _'_ Surely this is a dream, right?' I look up at Levi breathing heavily as my body tries to keep up with the sudden racing of my heart. He's so close to me that I can make out every fleck of color in his eyes.

Levi moves his hands so that they are suddenly on my knees jerking me out of my shock.

"L-L-Levi," I squeak uncertain what I should do.

"You're going to make me messy, but I'll let it go this time," he mumbles before closing the almost non existent gap between our lips. My eyes widen even further at the feel of his soft lips against mine. I bring my hands up to his chest with the initial intention of pushing him away in shock, but the feeling of his lips on mine just made me want more. I curl my hands into his shirt and shut my eyes.

As Levi moves away from my lips I look up at him with a pout. I didn't want him to stop, I liked the feel of him kissing me.

"Mon amour," Levi whispers softly. I smile hearing him call me his love.

"Oui," _(yes)_ I ask back. He doesn't say anything, instead he just growls a deep throaty sound as he grabs me and pulls me upwards towards him. To keep from falling I wrap my legs around him with my one free arm around his neck. Seeming satisfied with my reaction Levi pushes me up against his wall and pins my hand that he held against the wall.

"Levi," I breath out heavily to the feeling of him kissing my neck with soft kisses that slowly depend. I run my free fingers up into his hair grabbing a hold of it.

I turn my head to the side in an attempt to start kissing his neck, but before I could even place one kiss on his neck Levi grabs me by my hair and pulls my head back.

"I didn't give you permission to move cadet," Levi growls in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"When did I ever wait for your permission Levi," I whisper back to him moving my head to kiss his neck. The moment I succeed Levi let's out a low grunt. I smile with victory as I continue to kiss his neck.

Levi begins to move me away from the wall and slides his hands under my shirt to place his hands on my bare hips.

"Levi," I ask pulling away from him and tugging at his shirt. His eyes look so focused and alert while I on the hand are breathing heavily with eyelids dropped.

"You're not helpless," he tells me earning a quick smile as I strip him off his shirt. I run my hands over his bare chest, unable to utter a word. His body was better than I could have imagined. He has well defined abs that lead into a perfect V-shape into his pants. His whole body was chiseled into solid muscle yet despite how hard it looked his skin was still soft.

I bite my lower lip unable to hold in the desire that was building inside of me. 'I want all of him.'

"Mon amour," he calls bringing my attention back to him.

"You're so handsome," I tell him placing my lips back on his.

Lost in the kiss I hardly notice as he stripps off my shirt until it interrupts the kiss. It didn't bother me until I could feel my bra fall off.

Suddenly self conscious under his gaze I move my arm from around his neck to cover my chest.

"No," he orders grabbing my arm before I can cover myself. "Let me look at you," he says much softer than before. I look down unsure of myself and feeling a little uneasy but nod my head nonetheless.

"Beautiful," he breathes with a new spark of excitement. I smile at him and begin to continue kissing him. I could tell Levi was walking us somewhere from the movement caused by strides.

"Mon amour je te veux," _(my love I want you)_ Levi carefully places me down on his bed with him straddled over me.

I want him, but I'm not sure if I can. I've never done that or even this sort of thing. Would it be OK? He says he loves me and I know Levi wouldn't lie about something like that, but I'm just not sure.

Levi leans in and kisses my neck softly a few times while running his hands over my sides and up my stomach.

'If it's with him then it's OK.'

"Ok," I tell him. I close my eyes and allow him to strip me. He moves off of me, stripping off his own pants before returning back to his place on top of me. I open my eyes as I feel his hands spread my legs. Levi leans over me to place his lips on mine. I kiss him back, both of us moving our lips in sync with each other.

A sharp pain rips through my lower region causing me to jerk away from the kiss.

"It's alright," Levi reassures me and recaptures my lips. I whimper quietly into the kiss from the pain of him inserting himself in me, but slowly it begins to subside as Levi gently pumps in and out of me. The pleasure that began to replace where the pain once held me was unlike anything I've ever felt. The feel of Levi inside of me felt as if he was filling up my insides.

"Faster," I tell him breathless. All too happily Levi starts to pump faster with more vigor.

My senses are being overwhelmed with the feel of him filling my insides with himself, his lips moving against mine as they travel along my neck before returning back to my lips, and the continuous feel of his hands sliding up my body.

"Levi, Je te aime (I love you)." I declare wrapping my arms around the man I love. I hold him close to me while moving my hips in time with his.

"Tu es à moi (you're mine.)," he tells me causing this tightness to form in my lower region. Levi groans, a glorious sound to my ears.

I lean forward and kiss him deeply, releasing that tightness building inside me. I moan loudly, digging my nails into Levi's back, at the same time as Levi groans again before collapsing on top of me. Both of us breathing heavily. Just to be a little snide I chuckle to myself and look at room.

"Not only are you late, but you've also made a mess of the room."

"Should we just never do this again then?" Levi asks causing me to jump with shock. I pout while looking at him.

"But I don't mind this type of mess. " Levi pushes me back against the bed, kissing me again.

"Then shut up and enjoy yourself cadet."


End file.
